Alone
by kristenlynn1
Summary: She was alone for so long that she wasn't ready for how this certain redneck made her feel. She despised it, or so she told herself. Daryl/OC Loosely follows the show. Future Merle/OC, and Michonne/Andrea. Bad description, but check it out. :P
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a gigantic Walking Dead fan, I'm also a big fan of Daryl, Carl, Rick, and Michonne. :P I'll probably focus on these characters a lot, but don't worry everyone will be in this! I plan on starting off with them close to leaving the farm, leading up to them finding the prison, and after that it'll all be from my mind! I have two OC characters I plan on sneaking in here, one which may cozy up to one of my favorites;)) Basically, Daryl/OC. Michonne/Andrea a bit later, also! This will be a very MATURE story, so if you're not into that type of thing I suggest you not read this. I plan on following fairly close to the storyline, but adding my own scenes and changes into this. Enjoy! Oh! I don't own Walking Dead, or anyone in it besides my OC characters! I wish... Ha ha.**

Chapter one..  
Daryl POV

"...we may lose the light, but we'll be half way home by then." Rick stated, while studying the map of the land. I looked over at the map myself. An hour there, and an hour back he said. Not bad, it'll be some weight off our shoulders knowing this asshole is finally gone.  
I spoke my thoughts aloud, "This whole pain in the ass will be a distant memory. Good riddance."

"Carol is putting together some provisions for him. Enough to last a few days." I nodded at Rick. I noticed Shane driving towards our way.

"That thing you did last night..."

"Ain't no reason you should do all the heavy lifting." Rick just nodded his head, his attention turning to Shane drawing closer to us. I turned around watching him come to a stop.

"So, you're good with all of this?" I nodded my head at Rick. I turned to see Shane now approaching us. I knew he was there to talk to Rick, not me. So, I tossed the map back on to the table.

"I'm gonna go take a piss." I told Rick, and walked away before things became awkward. I was never good at those type of situations. I prefer to just be left out of everything. I made my way off the porch, walking towards the lines of trees. No harm in going on a quick hunt close by, see what I can catch. I slung my crossbow over my shoulder, put my small hunting knife in my boot, and walked to the edge of the deep forest. I took a deep breath, then walked straight forward. I enjoyed being out here. It was something that was apart of my old life. Sure, it was full of walkers now. But, I still felt comfort knowing hunting will never change. Just a few more things to kill. Being able to shut off my mind, and lose myself in the tracking was the most relaxed I've been since it happened. I cringed to myself thinking about the start of the outbreak. I decided that was enough of thinking, and found a tree to piss on.

Once finished, I turned and continued on the path I had followed. I moved silently through the forest, keeping my ears out for anything. Hm, no groans, or shuffling. Was a bit too quiet, I thought. That's when I heard it, a large in take of air. As if that person had waited for me to pass, but couldn't hold it in any longer...

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ...**

"I know you're there, should just come out at this point. I will find ya."

The man below me announced in my direction. He brought his hand back to his crossbow, pulled it around to him, loaded it, and aimed forward. I took note that he had no idea I was up here. I reasoned with myself internally before sighing, which earned a shocked look for the redneck man below me, and began the process of getting down. I slowly climbed down, got slightly further, till I just jumped down, and landed on my feet into the crunchy leaves on the ground. I stood myself straight, brushed the debris off me, and turned to him with weary eyes. He watched me intently, his face a guarded mask as he took me in. I started to become slightly uncomfortable under his gaze, but I began to study him, as well. Hell, he could look at my like a science project I can do the same! I studied his sleeveless dirty shirt, the dark tan from the sun, medium length hair that was beginning to hit his collar, his strong stance, and mysterious eyes. He still held the crossbow, aimed for my head, so I raised an eyebrow at him, and lifted my arms in the air. He seemed to realize the weapon was even still there, he shook himself, and looked back up to me. I thought he would never finally say something to me.

"What you doing' out here?" I looked around at my surroundings, making show to make it obvious, and then looked back into his eyes. Wow, how blue those eyes were.

"What's it look like? Hunting. Just like you it seems. Girls gotta eat too."

"Right. But, why around here? You understand I gotta be cautious to protect my group." His... did he just say his group? Group? As in group of survivors?! Well, shit. I've been alone since this shit went down, even before..

"There... there is more people? How many? How?" I waited impatiently for an answer, hardly containing myself. He opened his mouth to answer my questions, when I noticed a walker slowly shuffling behind me. I ducked, spun around, and stood back up a knife in my hand, now going through the walker's chin. When I turned back around he nodded in approval at me.

"There's enough of us. Listen, I need to know now. You a threat? I won't hesitate to use you as walker bait in a second if you're up to something' funny." I nodded my head, looking down.

"No, please, trust me. I'm not trouble. In fact, I'm good with a lot. I can help your group. I know the land like the back of my hand, I'm a good hunter, good tracker, I'm stealthy, and skilled. I've been alone for a while. For awhile I believed I was one of the few left, last time I ran into people was a week after the outbreak. They...they weren't good people. When I saw you walking all alone, I had figured you could be just like them, so I hid up in that tree. You're a good tracker, a good hunter I can tell. If you weren't, I doubt you would have even heard me. Most people just walk noisily by, not noticing a thing." I stopped my rambling, and laughed despite the situation, the noise sounding foreign to my own ears. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the handsome redneck smirking to himself. I bet he knew exactly what I meant.

"You seem a'ight to me. I'll take ya back to my group, see what they think."

"I was doing well on my own. But, I do miss human interaction. Just so you know, I refuse to be dead weight, I'll do whatever I'm capable of."

"I hope so, the woman around here don't know nothing 'bout shit 'except laundry." I giggled, and noticed from the corner of my eye the redneck looking at me funny. He seemed to mentally shake himself, his face turning to slight annoyance.

"I'm Grace, by the way."

"Daryl."

"It's really nice to meet you, Daryl."

"Yep," was all he muttered before walking ahead of me and leading me back to his camp. I mentally noted he wasn't much of a talker. Good to know, I need to try my best to not bother these people.

"Well, we're here. Home sweet home." I looked up in front of me, taking it all in. I let in a sharp intake of air, shocked. I didn't imagine this! Out before me laid a beautiful farm, with people! There were people here, walking, talking, breathing! I was speechless. I could not believe I was finally not alone anymore. I looked to Daryl gratefully.

"Thank you, it's so great seeing people again."

"Don't go cryin' on me, or nothin'." The zombie apocalypse and this guy happens to be worried about a woman crying? Oh, how I miss human interaction. I smiled to myself as he lead me to the group to introduce myself.

**Let me know your thoughts! Review, do your thang! :P I accept helpful criticism! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize, I have been so busy with school and work, and a social life I just haven't had the time. Thankfully with this new school year, I should have much more free time on my hands as I attend online school. I hope to have a new chapter or two out weekly at least. This chapter maybe a bit sloppy, which I am sorry for, I am not writing on the best program now. I hope you guys still enjoy, there is much more to come, and I hope it doesn't seem like I am making Daryl seem too squishy. To me, I think he holds back his thoughts, but I like to add them in there to get more inside of how Daryl is. I don't know. Enjoy, please! Constructive criticism is soo welcome! As long as you're not mean I would love to know if there are improvements I need to make.**

**Flashback:**

_ She was blonde, tall, and mysterious. Her tattered hood covered all of her face, but her golden locks still fell out of it down past her breasts. She stood over a rotten creature with a knife in her left hand that dripped of the blood of the creature below her. The mysterious blonde stared at it before reaching back, and dropping her hood from her face. Her bright green eyes, now red around the edges from the tears flowing down her face, showed the extreme sadness and hurt she felt inside. Her full pink lips quivered, but she held back the sobs she felt coming. The woman could no longer take looking at this creature, so she turned away taking only a few steps before plopping down on her knees and taking her head into her hands._

_"I'm so sorry, David..." She sobbed aloud._

_Her head snapped back up at the sound of a low groan. She looked behind her to notice another rotten creature blindly stumbling about to the sound of her sobs. She quickly composed herself, and jumped into action taking the big guy down. Once she finished the task, her eyes grew harder, and she stormed away from the bodies with intensity. Traveling further into the vast forest..._

**End Flashback.**

Daryl watched the blonde, Grace, take in the farm with bright green eyes. He couldn't help, but admire her looks. For someone that has been through the zombie apocalypse, and who knows what else she still was beautiful. It amazed him that someone like her would even survive. He knew it was judgmental, and stereotypical but she looked like the type of girl that should be a model, not a hunter and survivor of the end of the world. Daryl swore to himself for thinking of her in those ways. She wouldn't look at him like that ever, that's for sure. Falling into step together, they made their way to the camp outside of the big, white farmhouse. Rick was the first one to approach the two with weary eyes.

"Hey Daryl, who's this?"

"Her name is Grace, found 'er not to far from here." He replied gruffly.

"Hello," Grace said simply. She now felt shy under the gaze of so many people. So many people. She never thought she would have another human being looking at her again. Not since...

Her thoughts were abruptly ended when a tall, muscular man made his way over to the three. Rick inwardly let out a sigh, and Grace noticed his reluctance to talk to this man coming their way. She wondered why briefly, but the man began to speak, so she listened.

"Hey Daryl, so we try to get rid of one survivor, and you bring another? Good job, man." The bald-headed man laughed to himself. He had meant to come over here in a fury, but when he saw the beautiful woman who was standing before him, he just couldn't. He was drawn to her.

"Shut Up." Daryl glared at him, not liking his joke. It startled him to hear a small giggle next to him. There was Grace, this beautiful woman, giggling at something the asshole Shane said. The worst part it was making fun of Daryl, and that didn't sit well with him. So, Daryl did what he usually does in these situations, and stormed off pissed at everyone.

"Wonder what's up with him? Hello, I'm Shane, this here is Rick. What's your name, dear?"

"My name is Grace, it's nice to meet the both of you." Grace blushed under the gaze of Shane. She looked down, unable to meet his eyes. She eventually glanced back up to notice a tall, thin woman standing next to the man Rick, looking at her with mistrust in her eyes, She understood it, but what she couldn't understand was the look of anger, also.

"Lori," she stated simply, and stormed off to the baskets of laundry cluttering around a tent. Rick watched his wife leave, and shrugged his shoulders following to where she went.

"The group isn't usually this weird, I promise." Shane stated, smiling down at Grace.

"Ha ha, I'm probably more weird. I haven't had human contact since.. well," she thought back to David, but immediately shook herself, "since the start of this, basically."

"Wow, that must have been tough. How'd a pretty woman like you make it through this tough world all alone? No offense, it's just a real big shit hole 'round here."

"None taken. You could say I'm skilled." She winked at Shane before letting out a small giggle. Was she really flirting with this man with zombies running around? God, she was being silly. She knew she should leave it at that, and meet the others, but instead her and Shane moved to the bench on the porch and continued talking. They swapped stories of their pasts, and talked about whatever things came up. She couldn't deny that Shane was handsome, but she just didn't want to become that girl that came into the group and immediately got with one of the men. Especially not with David still fresh in her mind. She would never forget the man she was sure her heart would belong to for the rest of her life. Grace knew she should have never left like she had..

"Hi, I'm Maggie. My dad owns this farm. This is my sister Beth, we figured we'd introduce ourselves to you." Her thoughts were once again interrupted, but she was happy for it.

"Hello, I'm Grace. It's nice to meet you both." The young blonde smiled at her. She took in the two young faces before her, taking mental note to remember them. It wouldn't be hard, seeing as they were the owner of this house. Shane stood up from the spot beside her, reaching out his hand to help her up, she gratefully accepted and stood up. She stretched the stiffness out of her body caused from the long talk she had with Shane.

"I'm gonna go check what's for supper, follow me I'll introduce you to Andrea. She's on watch on top of the RV over there." He pointed out into the distance, she following his hand and made out the RV. On top sat another blonde sitting in a lawn chair with binoculars up to her face. Grace nodded her head at Shane and watched him go off. Her head immediately began swimming with thoughts. This was all too surreal to her. She almost believed at any moment she would wake up, sitting in a tree, and alone as usual. But, she didn't. So she made her way over to the woman named Andrea.

"Hi, I'm Andrea. Your Grace, yea? Welcome. Climb on up." Grace began her way up the small ladder that was on the side of the RV. Once she made it up she noticed the extra chair, and took a seat.

"Yes, my name is Grace. Thank you." She smiled at the blonde momentarily until Andrea's face grew cold.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but cut it out." Grace stared at the woman wide-eyed, what was she talking about?

"I-I'm sorry if I did something wrong. I'm just trying to get along here." Andrea's face softened slightly, and she let out a sigh.

"Sorry, I know you're not doing this purposely. I just let jealousy get over me, I guess."

"What reason did I give you for jealousy?"

"Shane. I saw the way he looked at you, I can tell he's interested. You see, um, me and him..." Grace put her hand up to stop her.

"You don't need to continue, I understand. If I was in that place where a strange woman just appeared and seemed to swoop in on my man, I'd be pissed." They both laughed at that, realizing the awkward air had passed.

"Thank you for your understanding."

"No problem. I hope you know those are not my intentions in this group. In fact, I don't care to start anything with anybody. I just lost-" Her mind went to David, again. She couldn't say his name. "I've just been alone for a long time. I'm still in total survival mode to even worry about looking for cute guys! Ha Ha." Andrea laughed with her.

"I feel you. It happens unexpectedly though. No surprise when there are guys like Shane and Daryl running around. Between you and me, Rick isn't so bad either. It's just too bad he has Lori." The shorter haired blonde winked at Grace, making her giggle some more.

"Yea, they are pretty handsome men. Is there something up with Lori? She looked at me like she hated me!"

"To be honest with you, it was probably the same reason I had." Andrea leaned in closer to Grace so she was sure no one was in earshot. "She was married to Rick, long before this, but when it all happened she went to Shane for comfort. They were together for awhile until Rick randomly showed up, alive. Miracle if you ask me. But, anyways pretty screwed up. Rick and Shane are best friends, of all people! She still wants her reins on him, even if she was the one to break Shane's heart. It's a shame. I wouldn't worry about her, though." Grace took in the information that Andrea told her.

"That is crazy, does Rick know?"

"Sadly, no. He's oblivious, or perhaps he just doesn't want to know. I mean, would you?"

"I'd want to, but at the same time, no... I wouldn't." Grace let out a sigh, she should just stay out of this. None of her business.

"Rick and Daryl are back from dropping Randall off." Andrea pointed at the car coming in this direction on. Grace inwardly was relieved her new group members were okay. Despite hardly knowing them, they were the first people she has encountered in a long time. It didn't surprise her she was already beginning to care for them. Andrea let out a sharp intake of air, so Grace followed her eyes to see what was wrong. She noticed immediately the problem, Randall was still here. She watched Daryl help Rick guide him to the little shack they kept him in. Grace eyes scanned the group that stopped what they were doing until she met Shane's staring at hers. His eyes held a mixture of anger, confusion, and worry. He gestured for her to come talk to him. She was slightly confused, but looked to Andrea who was still gaping at the shack they brought Randall into.

"Hey, Shane wants to have a word with me it seems. Give me an update when I get back if you hear anything?"

"Will do, Grace." She smiled at her reassuringly, trying to let her know it was okay if she talked to Shane. She was going to try to control her jealousy, Andrea liked Grace after all. Grace surely didn't want to mess up a new friendship either. The green-eyed woman made her way down the ladder and over to where Shane stood. He wordlessly put his hand on her upper back, guiding her over to the tree line of the woods. She was a little worried at what he was doing, but in a way she trusted Shane. She hadn't gotten any bad vibe from him, but she still stayed on alert. They made it to the tree line, away from earshot and sight of the group.

"You're probably wondering why I've brought you out here, and I'm sorry for hogging you all day," he winked at Grace before continuing, "I just needed to talk to you about Randall. I believe now that he's back you should know what kind of threat he is to us. To the group." Grade just nodded at him, signaling him to continue what he has to say.

"Okay, well, I'll start with how he got here. Him and his old group were shooting at Rick and others. Rick got a few down, before they left in a hurry. Left Randall for dead. That's why Rick has a soft spot for him, he believes his group wouldn't be a threat if they left him. They won't come back, he says. I think it's bullshit. Daryl got some information from the guy about his group. His group.. His group, uh, sexually assaulted some young girls.. In front of their Dad.." Grace put her hand up for him to stop. She understood. She understood what kind of group this man came from very well.

"I ran into guys like them not to long after the outbreak, one of the last times I was in contact with a human. Pretty bad way to end human contact if you ask me." Shane's face grew slightly angrier.

"Did they touch you?" He demanded. Grace shook her head.

"No, no.. They tried, but no. I took two of them down, the other ran off."

"Good."

"I think I'm gonna head back to camp, I still have a lot of people I haven't met.." Grace turned from Shane and begun the walk back to the farm. She only got a few steps when she heard Shane call back to her.

"Hey, wait!" He jogged the few strides over to her, and stepped in front of her. He looked into her eyes for a minute before speaking again. "You should know you're safe here. We'll all help protect you, and me especially. Ain't nothing gonna happen to ya." Grace smiled at his kind gesture.

"Thank you, it feels nice having someone to have my back. I have yours and this groups, also." Shane nodded his head at her and headed to the opposite direction she was heading. The green-eyed woman pondered all she had learned today. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a figure walking to the tree line she was just near. Grace turned her head back to discover who this figure was. It was Daryl. She thought of just ignoring him and heading back to camp, but she just didn't feel like meeting new people and hearing more gossip any longer. So, she called out to the redneck that was retreating fast.

"Hey Daryl, where ya headin'?" She called over to him. He didn't even turn around to look at her, instead slowed his pace and answered simply.

"Huntin'."

"Could I come with you?" He sighed to himself. Hunting was something he usually did by himself, but he also wanted to see if she really did have any skills..

"Fine, but ya best not get in my way." Grace smiled excitedly at him, and jogged to his side.

"I won't!"

"Well, what do you plan on huntin' with? Yer knife?" Grace put her palm to her face and let out a groan.

"Right, sorry. I'm gonna go grab my bow, be back in a jiff!" Daryl sighed, but waited patiently for her return. He watched her jog to the farm, until she got out of his line of sight. The redneck noticed Shane from a distance staring him down, he glared back at him but shook his head and returned his glare back to the farm. He didn't need shit from Shane. Daryl didn't trust 'em. Shane was bound to explode at any point, he was just waiting for it at this point. Grace finally came back into view with her bow at hand, and arrows strapped to her back. She lightly jogged back to Daryl's side and looked at him eagerly.

"Excited to get away from this group already? I sure am." Grace giggled at his side, and Daryl couldn't help but think how nice it sounded for her to be laughing at something he said.

"No, this group is great. I just always enjoyed being alone, and away from it all at times."

"So why not go huntin' yourself instead of with me?"

"I don't know, you're comfortable to hang around, I guess. I don't feel so pressured to talk and keep someone company." Daryl let himself smirk slightly at her confession of being comfortable around him. But, that soon faded when Merle's voice came back into his head. "Ain't no one gonna love you, but me lil brother."

"You okay?"

"Fine." Grace realized that was the end of the conversation, and continued to follow Daryl deeper into the woods. She realized this would be a very quiet hunting trip. That was fine with her if he didn't want to talk. She needed to focus anyways.

They wordlessly had walked through the woods for an hour with no sign of life, not even a walker. They came across a small stream, and they both sat down besides it filling up their canteens and stretching their legs.

"Hunting has been getting harder. Since the walkers, and since the winter is coming closer, I guess. Though I remember as a child coming into woods around Georgia, and it feeling so abundant with life. I miss it." Grace confessed to Daryl.

"I do, too. I miss tracking a deer, killin' the son bitch, and cookin' up some venison for me and my brother. They were good times." Grace giggled at the redneck. Daryl wondered why she was always giggling, he didn't think he was funny. Was she laughing at him?

"What ya laughin' at me for?"

"Oh, I'm not laughing at you. I guess I just think you're funny." She said, blushing under the gaze of the blue-eyed man. He nodded his head, his face blank. She secretly hoped his face wasn't such a mask, so she would know what he felt at the moment, but he was the unreadable type.

"We should head back. Try again tomorrow, maybe get a squirrel or two if we take the long way back." She nodded in agreement, gathered everything into her pack, and stood up waiting for Daryl's direction. When she glanced over at the redneck his eyes were wider than usual, and for once he no longer had a mask but slight fear painted on his face instead.

"Daryl, what's -"He didn't let her finish, but instead grabbed her arm and started running as fast as their legs could take them from the opposite direction. "Daryl, what the hell?!" She yelled.

"Look behind ya, woman." She did what he said reluctantly only to then be greeted by the faces of 40 or more walkers only about 30 feet away from them. They were slowly gaining distance on them, but they both knew they couldn't run forever.

"Shit."


End file.
